


Lo Correcto

by Lorenmar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Character Analysis, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorenmar/pseuds/Lorenmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tony no le gusta seguir las reglas pero esta seguro que firmar los acuerdos fue la decisión correcta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo Correcto

Nunca en toda su  vida Tony se había preocupado por las reglas. Ni cuando era un niño pequeño, ni cuando era un adolecente rebelde y definitivamente no cuando era un adulto. Ser un genio multimillonario probablemente podía tener mucho que ver ¿Cuándo puedes tenerlo todo y salirte con la tuya por qué preocuparte por las reglas?

 

Convertirse en un vengador no lo cambio mucho. Había dejado de fabricar armas y construido el traje de Ironman porque sentía que era lo mejor, no sólo para él sino para el mundo. Tony creía genuinamente que era lo correcto y, aunque Visión lo ponía como punto de partida de las causalidades, no se arrepentía de nada de eso (excepto un poco cuando Pepper ya no lo llamaba o no quería verlo). La creación de Ultron no tenía un motivo muy distinto ¡sólo quería que todos estuvieran a salvo, maldición!

 

Ultron era la solución perfecta, una red que salvaguardara el mundo. Sí, se salió de control. Sí, Tony no pensó en algunos resultados negativos (en ninguno en realidad). Estaba tan seguro que funcionaría igual de bien que todos sus otros inventos e ideas de último momento. ¿El resultado? No muy bueno. Miles de víctimas. Su culpa.

 

Por culpa de ese error tan horrible (que no creía que se perdonaría nunca) las cosas se encontraban tan mal. Levantó la mirada del cubo de rugbi y la dirigió a Visión, que se encontraba en la cocina, mirando una receta e intentando cocinar. Se veía miserable, casi tanto como Tony se sentía en esos momentos. Se veía solo y abandonado.

 

Tony no estaba seguro de cuál era la relación de Visión con Wanda (se preocupaba por Visión pero estar cerca de la niña siempre le había hecho sentir incomodo, así que solía permanecer alejado), sólo sabía que desde que ella no estaba Visión se la pasaba melancólico.

 

Desde la desaparición de Steve y el resto el cuartel de los vengadores estaba tan, tan vacío y desolado…

 

Y todo era culpa de Tony. De no ser por Ultron toda esa gente en Sokovia estaría viva. El equipo seguiría junto…. Sin Wanda y Visión pero Tony aun tendría a J.A.R.V.I.S y Wanda a Pietro. Tal vez Zemo estaría junto a su familia, T’Challa aún tendría a su padre y la amistad de Tony con Steve nunca se abría arruinado. Tony habría ayudado a encontrar y rescatar a Barnes. Nunca se abría enterado de lo que le pasó a sus padres. Todo habría estado muy bien. Era un “Y si…” muy bonito, pero inútil pensar en él.

 

El incidente le había abierto los ojos. Rhodey tenía razón, Tony no debería arrepentirse de firmar los acuerdos porque era el curso _correcto_ de acción. Era la única manera, la única solución para evitar pérdidas de vida catastróficas.

¿Por qué Steve no podía entenderlo? Claro que tendrían restricciones ¡Pero las necesitaban! ¿Cómo había dicho Bruce? Una bomba de tiempo. Los Avengers eran una bomba de tiempo y necesitaban medidas para estar controlados y no dejarse llevar, para no llevar el caos y la destrucción. Necesitaban tomar medidas para no perder las mismas vidas que estaban intentando salvar.

 

Tony suspiró y se paró del sillón.

  _—_ Visión, voy a salir – dijo con ligereza mientras se estiraba. Dejo el cubo de rugby sobre la mesa, ahora con los colores ordenados

Últimamente parecía no poder quedarse en el cuartel mucho tiempo. Iba de aquí para allá arreglando y haciendo cosas casi al azar. En su mayoría adaptando el lugar para Rhodey o buscando nuevas maneras de ayudarlo a volver a caminar. De no ser por Visión quizás hubiera vendido el sitio y comprado uno nuevo para ellos tres (y Peter si el chico lo necesitaba en algún momento).

_—_ Oh, por supuesto – mencionó el otro en un intento de tono neutro. Aparto la mirada y empezó a registrar los cajones.

 

Tony intento no prestarle atención a la tristeza que salía de Visión en oleadas, se preguntó por un segundo si Visión le había estado hablando y él lo ignoró. Su estómago se retorció ante la idea. Últimamente nada le salía bien con sus amigos.

 

Se puso la chaqueta y caminó hacia la puerta con el mismo nudo en la garganta y el peso en el estómago que lo acompañaba desde el enfrentamiento con sus amigos. Se volteó por un segundo, la mirada fija en el único vengador que quedaba.

_—_ A Rhodey le gustan los macarrones con queso —mencionó con la misma ligereza que empleó anteriormente—, podrías intentar prepararlos para cuando venga esta noche.

_—_ Por supuesto —respondió el androide con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

El millonario le sonrió de vuelta mientras seguía su camino, su conciencia ligeramente más tranquila.

 

Tony nunca había seguido las reglas, pero ahora lo haría. Las reglas ponían límites, límites que garantizaban la objetividad, la arbitrariedad y el trato justo para todos. Sin ellas sólo caerían en la anarquía y destruirían todo por lo que trabajaban.

 

_— Sólo desearía no sentirme tan horrible al respecto—_ pensó mientras cerraba la puerta—. _Al final…  Al final todos perdimos._

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera publicación en este sitio. Normalmente publico en FF.net pero decidí darle una oportunidad a AO3. Me encanta la pagina pero aún estoy un poco confundida sobre como funciona.
> 
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Cualquier comentario o critica es bienvenido :D


End file.
